Sebenarnya, Apa Salahku?
by oryzakura
Summary: "Lain kali, sumpal saja mulut mereka dengan pencukur bulu."


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Aku Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang mereka sebut gorila betina karena bulu-bulu di kulitku. Karena bulu-bulu ini pula mereka menganggapku gadis nafsuan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan bulu-bulu halus di kulitku ini, sehingga mereka memanggilku dengan banyak julukan tidak mengenakkan. Aku selalu menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang dan _jeans_ sepanjang mata kaki untuk menutupi lengan dan kakiku. Tapi, mereka selalu punya cara untuk mengolok-olokku. Terserahlah apa pun perkataan mereka, aku akan tetap tegar. Ya, karena aku sudah mulai terbiasa.

Biasanya, aku akan menghindar dan membiarkan diriku menyendiri di perpustakaan ketika jam kuliahku sudah selesai. Teman sekelas maupun sejurusanku sangat jarang terlihat di perpustakaan, dan ini membuatku merasa aman. Syukurlah, aku dapat beristirahat sejenak dari mulut tajam mereka.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa gadis nafsuan sekarang menjadi penghuni perpustakaan. Semester awal kemarin malah tidak pernah kulihat di perpustakaan. Apa sekarang dia menjadi sangat bodoh setelah semester kemarin merasa dirinya paling pintar?"

Sial. Baru saja aku mengucap syukur karena terhindar dari mulut tajamnya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Bodoh? Siapa yang bodoh di sini? Aku atau dia? Aku memang sudah menjadi penghuni perpustakaan sejak semester awal kemarin, terima kasih kepada mereka yang menghinaku sehingga menyebabkanku kabur ke taman firdaus ini. Mereka saja yang baru menginjak lantai perpustakaan!

Aku mendengar si pirang terkikik seperti kuda ketika temannya mengataiku. "Atau mungkin si gadis nafsuan ini sedang mencari bahan bacaan yang bisa membuatnya melayang? Kau tahu 'kan, dia nafsuan. Uh-oh, yeah baby!"

Dahiku mengerut mendengar perkataannya. Jadi, siapa yang nafsuan di sini?

Suara kursi terdorong di bilik sebelah membuatku menoleh. "Bisakah kalian diam? Ini perpustakaan. Kalau kau ingin berhubungan intim, silakan cari tempat lain." Ucapan datar disertai tatapan tajam itu membuat kedua gadis yang tadi mengolokku kikuk di tempat. Yah, benar. Ini perpustakaan! Pergi sana, bedebah!

Aku menyeringai pada mereka berdua ketika mereka bertambah gugup karena laki-laki yang tadi menegur dua gadis rabies ini masih menatap mereka tajam. Dua gadis itu saling sikut dan berlari keluar ketika menyadari aura gelap menguasai bilik tempat laki-laki itu berada.

Haruskah aku berterima kasih pada laki-laki ini? Er, sebenarnya, aku dan kedua gadis rabies itu mengenal si laki-laki di bilik sebelah. Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Teman sekalas kami di mata kuliah Morfologi. Tapi, melihat dia yang tak acuh pada sekitar membuatku ragu. Ya sudahlah, aku ucapkan terima kasih di dalam hati saja. Terima kasih karena membuat dua gadis tadi menyingkir dari sisiku.

Sudahkah kukatakan, bahwa aku benci ketika harus keluar dari perpustakaan? Melihat teman sekelas membicarakanku dan mengolok-olokku tanpa henti meskipun aku sudah menampakkan diri di pintu masuk membuatku terkejut. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berkembang dan kebal pada olok-olokan mereka. Mereka juga sudah kebal sehingga tak acuh ketika membicarakanku di depan wajahku langsung.

"Aku lebih percaya kalau dia menjual tubuhnya pada Sasuke-kun. Mana bisa gorila betina itu membayar Sasuke-kun agar membelanya. Gadis nafsuan itu 'kan miskin!"

"Sialan! Memang seberapa bagus tubuh si gorila hingga Sasuke Uchiha sampai membelanya? Tubuh penuh bulu seperti itu justru membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik jijik! Aku yakin, uanglah yang bermain di sini."

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau uang yang bermain di sini, berarti gorila itu kaya raya?! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Beli pencukur bulu saja dia tidak mampu!" Dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaanku yang sakit hati mendengar ucapan mereka.

Sebenarnya, apa salahku? Apakah bulu-bulu di tangan dan kakiku ini pernah menyakiti mereka? Aku bahkan selalu menutupinya dengan pakaian tertutup agar terhindar dari pandangan mereka. Aku memang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa dikatakan berasal dari keluarga miskin. Aku sanggup untuk membeli pencukur bulu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin. Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku selalu ingin menangis ketika mendengar olok-olokan mereka tentang bulu di tangan dan kakiku. Aku yakin, ketika mereka melihatku menangis justru akan membuat mereka semakin tertawa terbahak. Tapi, mendengar perkataan mereka kali ini entah mengapa membuat mataku panas.

"Aku tahu! Gorila itu pasti menjadi pelacur untuk mendapatkan uang, dan menggunakan uang itu untuk membayar Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, pasti!"

Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan ucapan mereka lagi. Aku berbalik dan seketika membeku ketika mataku yang sudah berlinang air mata menangkap penampakan Sasuke Uchiha. Ya Tuhan, apa dia mendengar percapakan gadis-gadis itu? Apa dia akan menamparku karena telah membuat namanya disandingkan dengan nama kotorku? Tapi, dia tidak menatap tajam kearahku. Tatapannya mengarah pada lima gadis yang tadi membicarakanku.

Sekonyong-konyong aku menjadi was-was saat Sasuke melangkah melewatiku dan tepat berhenti di hadapan lima gadis yang sekarang sedang mematung.

"Kalian tahu, siapa yang lebih rendah dari pelacur? Kalian berlima. Kalian bahkan tidak ada harganya meskipun kalian mempercantik wajah kalian sedemikian rupa. Ini kampus, tempat kalian belajar. Bukan tempat yang harus kalian datangi untuk mengucapkan selamat atas sebuah pernikahan."

Sasuke berbalik, hendak melangkah tapi berhenti dan kembali memandang lima gadis yang masih terdiam tersebut. "Oh, iya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membandingkan kalian dengan pelacur. Bahkan, bisa jadi pelacur jauh lebih memiliki perasaan ketimbang kalian berlima yang merendahkan sesama hanya karena bulu di tangan dan kakinya."

Sasuke berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Ketika dia melewati pintu dan berjarak lima langkah denganku. Langkahnya berhenti, dia kembali berbalik dan menghampiriku, menggenggam tanganku, dan menatapku. "Lain kali, sumpal saja mulut mereka dengan pencukur bulu."

Dan entah mengapa, aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. [ ]

.

Enggak tau ini apa. :"(

Hanya ingin menulis sesuatu ketika hal semacam di fic ini masih sering saya jumpai.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudi membaca cerita cenderung curcol ini. xD


End file.
